Longing hopes
by Aljmal
Summary: The relationship between Byakuya and Rukia has changed since Aizen s treachery was discovered, but for Byakuya their incipient relation has proved to be more complicated to handle than expected. Now that there were no secrets between them, she had begun to behave different towards him. Why she do that? Does she love him as a brother or there is something else?
1. 1- How despair feels like

_The old relationship between Byakuya and Rukia has changed since Aizen´s conspiracy, but to Byakuya, handle their new and incipient relationship had proven more complicated than expected. Now that there are no secrets between them, she had begun to behave different towards him. Why she do that? Does she love him as a brother or there is something else?_

Let´s find out together, shall we? I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoying writing it. I´m another ByaRuki lover and I really would like Tite Kubo decides putting them together as a couple, but frankly I doubt it.

I ask you to please excuse my grammatical errors if any, writing this story in English is part of my wish to develop my skills in the use of that language. Therefore, if there are horrors I also ask you to let me know, it will help me a lot. Any suggestion is welcome.

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Bleach nor Hakuouki, just this fanfic´s story.**

Chapter 1

**How despair feels like**

"I have, indeed, no abhorrence of danger, except in its absolute effect — in terror. In this unnerved, in this pitiable, condition I feel that the period will sooner or later arrive when I must abandon life and reason together, in some struggle with the grim phantasm, FEAR."

The fall of the house of Usher. Edgar Allan Poe

**Glosary**

Hai! - Yes!

Nii-sama - Older brother

Katana - Samurai sword

Yukata - A type of kimono

Onegai! - I beg you!

Ryoka - Intruder

Sakura - Cherry tree

Seiretei - City of souls

Sembonzakura - Proper noun, it means "Thousand cherry blossoms" also it is Byakuya sword´s name

Shinzou - Proper noun, it means "Sacred spear"

Shinigami - God of the death

Shoji door - Sliding paper door

Tatami - Wooden floor

Outside was windy when Kuchiki Byakuya got out the 6th division´s barracks. Everywhere, soldiers went back and forth noisily, patrolling, searching on every city´s corner in order to catch the intruders that had managed to infiltrate. Seiretei had become a mess in the span of a week, not only because of the invasion but to the serious incidents that had taken place among the senior offices: a captain had been murdered and there had been fights between equal rank´s officers, the most recent event had ended on a massive arrest; three lieutenants in just one day, Abarai Renji included, his own squad´s lieutenant. Moreover there seemed not to be any trace of the invaders, thus, the stressful atmosphere only had been in crescendo each time´s pass.

Amidst the commotion, 6th division´s captain walked serenely through the main street towards the execution grounds. It was almost noon when he turned on a corner and found himself facing a large open space that dominated the landscape, on the middle, there was a long pathway leading down to a hill nestled on the city´s outskirts, regardless of the short time he had available, stopped for a moment to observe the surroundings. There were a huge clearing at each side of the road, its green carpet spread across several meters and joined a woodlots that stretched along the road path to finally get lost into an immense forest placed behind the hill. Strangely, the place seemed desert, his only company was de wind that went roaring, causing his expensive scarf rippled over his shoulders, even though it was a sunny day, its fierce onslaughts felt as cold as a wintry breeze, the whistles´ intensity grew up, gradually become a sinister symphony, like a mocking prelude; the unavoidable arrival of a boundless darkness. Disturbing images went playing on his mind against his will so he quickly got rid of it, shaking lightly his head, took a deep breath and resumed his walk.

Despite of his inner uneasy, his stoic personality kept the usual coldness on his features unaltered; the proud bearing and that arrogant, distant stare remained still. Decades of training had turned his face into a permanent, expressionless grin, that´s why the battle he had been dealing with had passed unnoticeable to everybody in Soul Society. Three weeks had passed since he had made that decision, also it had marked the beginning of his restlessness, there was something that had been bothering him since then but he did not know what it was, he was certain he had taken the wisest stance on the matter; nonetheless, the whole situation had proved to be more difficult to stand than expected and it was odd, that sort of thing had never happened to him before so he silently cursed his traitor heart as he come near the mound. However, the more he approached the stone´s staircase that rounded it, the heavier his body felt and it seemed unbearable once he reached the first stair´s step.

When he finally climbed the last step, a deep powder greeted him. On top the hill the wind roared harder, his ebony hair and clothing were stirring under its violent impetus as he walked across the clearing, unlike the city, a heavy ambience could be felt there. A few meters ahead he entered the execution grounds, some attends were talking quietly on whispers, nevertheless as soon as they saw him they became even quieter, he ignored it and silently took his site between them. Captain Kyoraku looked at him curiously and bowed his head lightly when their gazes met, until that moment he realized that aside from the imprisoned ones, more than a half of the 13th squads´ staff were missing, he could understand when it comes to captain Ukitake though, couldn´t say the same from the others. The proud captain Kuchiki was thinking about the inappropriateness of such behavior when the captain commander arrived and walked towards the Sokyoku. Byakuya turned his attention on that place; it was placed on a marble´s pad at their right side, a high, square-shaped arc was built on it while a huge halberd had been lifted at its front and the edge sparkled menacingly under the sun´s rays.

He was looking at that disquieting scenery when suddenly a sepulchral silent invaded the place. A barefoot woman came out from a near building; four guards flanked her immediately after she crossed the stone´s door. The group started walking, slowly along the footpath, his chest jabbed painfully at the sight of that quiet woman as they passed in front of him; she had short, very dark hair and wore a simple white yukata that was fluttering over her pale, petite body. Her wrists had been strapped on her back with ties which ascended by her spine, reaching the red necklace that had been placed on her neck. In spite of the humiliation, a noble bearing accompanied her walk; she kept her face lofty although her gaze was fixed on the ground while her delicate feet carried her over the unpaved floor. Sadness was the only feeling that could be read on her face as she walked unhesitatingly to the place that would claim her life.

When they reached the scaffold, a guard released her hands and led her to the marble´s platform. As soon as she stepped on it, a pair of silvery cubes appeared over each her arms and lifted them up, like if they were magnets, forcing her to take a cross shaped position. At that moment the captain commander moved closer to her to ask her last wish –"Just once!"- She said –"Let the ryokas go back home unharmed"-

-"They´ll do it!"-

Beside Byakuya, a young lieutenant whispered, more to herself than to anyone –"How cruel! He´s lying, he won´t let them go just like that!"-

A kind, gentle woman´s voice replied near them –"Isane, it is not cruelty but pity, if this death is inevitable; at least we must let her go in peace!"

He agreed at those words, the 4th division´s captain, Unohana Retsu was known to be one of the wisest captains of the whole Seiretei; just as her, he hopped everything should go back to normal when this is over. That´s all what he wanted, recover the life he had fifty years before. As the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, he has the duty to set the standards for all shinigami and abide the code, something as useless as emotions, he don´t need them.

The raven haired woman was carried towards the arc, the cubes stopped right under it, just a moment after, the command to cut the ropes which were holding the halberd was gave; once free, it began to burn furiously sending waves of heat all over the wasteland.

He saw her looking up to the place where the weapon had been placed but it was no longer there; on its place there was a huge bird on fire that rose before her, towering her small frame. Her big, navy blue eyes widened horrified while all her composure shattered into pieces. Unable to move her body, she eyed down and fixed her deep orbs on him, opened her thin lips and murmured –"Help me nii-sama, onegai, please help me!"-

Something stirred within him, he felt an urge to save her from that pitiable fate, to take her home, to selfishly keep the heat of those beautiful eyes guarded under his wing, crackling for him. May he have been wrong to leave her? she was her sister after all. However, 6th division´s captain wrestled against those thoughts and tried to convince himself let her die was the right thing to do; she had stained his noble clan´s good name becoming a criminal, trampled the rules and dishonored her craft. The law was clear, regardless of whom or what they are, anyone who disturbs Soul Society´s rules should be obliterated and punishment must be death. With a titanic effort, he averted her gaze and crushed what was left of his doubts. Neither promises nor feelings shall be above law; law must being respected no matter what.

Then it happened, the creature extended his monstrous wings and flapped them before pouncing on her, hissing. A creepy scream escaped from her mouth, tearing the air; the monster had pierced her small body, causing her back bent backwards, twitched on pain. Suddenly, something that looked like a white jewel emerged from the hole on her chest and floated above her, she lifted her left arm, attempting to grab it but the fire´s bird returned and engulfed her on orange flames, they were consuming and turning her into ashes while he remained impassible witnessing the whole thing; it ended as soon as it began, cinders vanished on the air, disappearing as windblown leaves, the only thing left was the chilling breeze from before.

It was done; the law had been complied but peace did not come to him, it had been usurped by guilt and soreness right after the beast hollered triumphantly and returned to its halberd form again; the macabre chorus returned, tormenting his mind. The uncertain feeling disturbed him with anew force the moment he spotted a brown-haired man standing under the arc, entranced by something he had cupped on both his hands; a jewel, the jewel that had been within his sister´s chest. Realization made him felt sick, the cruel truth exposed like clear water; judges had not been, but that man, another captain like him who also was supposed to be dead had ordered her execution and him, her own brother had allowed to it without hesitation. It was because of that mysterious gem hidden within her that she had been condemned. -"It can´t be, what I´ve done?"- He thought while the chestnut man looked over at him and gave a malevolent smile. An unbearable pain crushed him mercilessly the moment a bitter laughter echoed on his head. –"Aizen! You fiend!"- He said while tightened his fist around his hilt´s sword, ready to chase him down but suddenly his vision became blurry, everything around him spun and turned in complete darkness.

When he regained consciousness the scaffold had disappeared, he was standing on an edge´s hill, overlooking the city. Near him, the brown-haired man was standing impassively before a kneeling woman whom had a hole on her chest, froze in place, she was looking up at the man, panicked.

–"Impossible!"- He thought. It was her sister, the woman he just had seen die. -"What´s going on here?"- He attempted to move along but his muscles seemed to have been paralyzed, he only was able to watch at the scene in front of him. He noticed they were not alone; his lieutenant´s body was lying face down beside her, one of his arms was over her lap frozen in his latest attempt to protect the girl, his long, red hair was falling loose upon his head. He looked around to discover it wasn´t only him, there were more bodies spread near her; all belonged to her friends: that orange head Kurosaky boy, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora and the Quincy boy; Ishida Uryuu. The ones had broken into the city to save her were all dead.

The chestnut male squeezed a tiny object he had on his left hand and spoke to the girl. –"No damage to the soul huh? How interesting technique is this! I opened your breast and you are still alive! That Urahara´s scientific skills are truly amazing do not you think? It's a shame you´re no longer useful!"- The man said in a conversational tone, as he discussed the weather, his gaze fixed on the closing hole he had made on her chest; it closed by itself without having let any wound. He set her uprights but her legs seemed to be unable to support her trembling body so he had to grabbed her by the necklace she was still wearing, he raises her childish body over the ground with an outstretched arm, keeping her away from him, as if she was the pest; her legs dangled as he commanded monotonously –"Kill her, Gin!"- A sharp blade suddenly came from nowhere and struck her down; a slim, short white-haired man whom was holding the infamous sword smiled with satisfaction when she spat blood, a tear ran down her cheek when Aizen released her body that fell heavily to the ground; blood´s spurts began to soak the fields forming a scarlet rill, moistening the desert land.

At the sight of that Dantesque scene he felt like screaming on despair. The unseen force that had prevented him to move disappeared when the two men left the hill. He ran towards the petite body and rolled it on his strong arms, he pushed away some of the jet black hairs that covered her dirty face and caressed her cheeks gently with slender fingers. –"Open your eyes, Rukia, look at me, I´m here!"- He called her but she didn't answer. Defeated, he embraced her tight against his chest and pressed his lips on her cold forehead, something stuck in his throat, he felt like if his own heart had been ripped away –"How, how could it feel this wrong?"- He thought whereas silent suffering engulfed him on gloom.

When he dared to open his eyes again he was lying on his bed, looking up at the room´s ceiling. His wife was sleeping next to him; he sighed and buried his nose against her nape in relief. She turned her body to face him. –"Why?"- She said looking at him accusingly. -"Why you didn´t help her? Why you let her die? You promised to me Byakuya-sama, you gave me your word! You promised you will protect her but you lied, you left them kill my precious sister! How could you betray me that way?"- He jumped from the bed; a cold sweet ran down his spine when he looked again at the empty sheets. –"What´s happening to me? Of course she isn´t here, how could she be? Hisana´s dead"-

Out of the corner of his right eye he peered someone´s shadow standing at his door, regaining his composure he said –"Who allowed you to enter my chambers, Rukia? You shouldn´t be here! Come back to your room now!"- The silhouette didn´t move and then he heard the unmistakable sound of water dropping over the floor, until that moment he realized outside was raining profusely. Curiosity made him glimpsed at her narrowing his grey eyes; she came out to the light with her arms lifted at the front as if she was blind. –"Nii-sama? Are you there? Please get me out of here! They´re coming for me, I can hear them, It´s dark in here please!"- She said anguished. He looked at her intently; her robes had been torn and she was soaked from head to toe, then she walked a few steps towards him but stopped abruptly when the edge of a sword reached her. Their gazes met, the hurt of the betrayal drawn on her deep-sea pupils as he looked into them. –"Why? Why nii-sama? Why do you hate me that much? What have I done to win your contempt?"- He didn´t understand her speech until he looked down at his hands; they were grabbing the katana´s hilt that had wounded her a moment before, confused, he abruptly let go it and stepped back.

Soon, confusion become terror, it gripped his whole being when he saw his sword shatter, the shards turned into a small, sharp blades that resembled sakura´s petals. -"Sembonzakura, don´t, don´t do it!"- He commanded firmly but the deadly knives fluttered around the room and surrounded her; she could not make a single sound, the petals fell upon her, tearing her whole shape fiercely, he saw her fell like a broken doll, slowly as an a slow chamber´s scene in a movie; her body was falling frontwards, attracted by the earth´s gravity, torso ahead her extended backward arms, following the movement in free fall by inertia, blood was gushing upwards from every limb of her wounded body, licking the ceiling and walls as the ribbons of a rhythmic gymnast, until it finally collapsed at his feet, staining his white socks on crimson blood, a strong scent stroke his nostrils at once, it was the characteristic smell of flowers bathed by dew on a cold night; her odor filled the room, intoxicating him. How death could offer beauty at the same time? It was just like a gift, the last she would give him.

He knelt on the tatami sweating profusely, unable to comprehend what was happening, he covered his temples with both his hands while the sibilant voices on his head returned with anew force, echoing like a crazy cacophony; a male voice was laughing hysterically on the background whereas further talks joined the craziness: -"Shoot her dead, Shinzou!", "You´re no longer necessary", "You promised me!" "They are coming!", "Kill her, Gin!" Why do you hate me so much?"- Then he heard his own voice saying –"I´ll defeat you, Kurosaky and then I´ll kill her with my own hands!"-

He can´t stand that insanity anymore, if despair could offer expiation, he could beg for it now. He leaned over his adopted sister´s head and said -"Forgive me, Rukia!"- Then he fell unconscious again.

-"Nii-sama!"-

-"Nii-sama!..."-

-"Nii-sama!"- A female voice was calling him from behind his door when he woke up. Sunlight streamed in the room through the window and birds were singing in a nearby tree. The room was empty as usual and there were no signs of that bloody scene from before, the memory sent chills through his skin. –"It was that nightmare again!"- He thought when he spotted his sister´s shadow, kneeling outside the Shoji door.

-"Nii-sama? Are you all right? You missed breakfast"- The concerned voice echoed again.

He sat on the bed sweating. After managed to regain his composure, he answered -"I'm fine Rukia, do not have to worry, you should leave now or you´ll be late for work. See you at night for dinner"-

-"Hai"- She said nervously –"Nii-sama? Tonight is the festival on my division´s squad, remember? It will be an honor to me if you can attend!"- She added.

Byakuya breathed deeply and answer unemotionally as usual –"I'll do as much as possible to attend it!"

-"Hai, nii-sama! Have a good day!"- She said while she bowing respectfully from the other side of the door. Then she got up and retreat. Confident footsteps could be heard moving away, down the manor´s main corridor when he got out of bed and walked towards the bath to take a cold shower.

-"Rukia, what have you done to me?"- He thought while he was heading his headquarters.


	2. 2- Unknown feelings

**Chapter 2**

**Unknown feelings**

_"There´s something inside me that pulls beneath the surface; consuming, confusing what is real. Discomfort, endlessly, has pulled itself upon me" Crawling Linking Park_

_Soul Society, October_

Byakuya Kuchiki, the 6th division´s captain and 28th head of the Kuchiki clan was making his way to the 13th squad´s training grounds. The division´s fields were already crowded, excited shinigamis of the whole Goteiusantai´s squads could be seen eating, drinking, talking and laughing at each other all over the place in an atmosphere of complete harmony and happiness.

-"A curious effect which only an impending war can bring"- thought the Captain as he walked towards the stage where the dances will be performed. This festival had been planned in order to encourage the soldiers before the war against Aizen´s army begins. He stopped for a moment to evaluate their organization and dispositions; apparently his sister had been in charge to do so and her work pleased him. Rows of red and white paper´s lanterns elegantly arranged decorated the gardens, also there were all kind of food and beverages stalls disposed along the roads, sword skill´s competitions were being carried in provided squares and games such as Japanese chess, Sukui Kingyo and calligraphy art were being playing in disorderly groups; all to amuse the shinigamis. Kurosaky Ichigo and Abarai Renji were fighting noisily in a nearby square; he was watching them when a near conversation caught his attention.

They were two men of the Kido division whom he hadn´t seen for the last fifty years. Kidosho is mostly composed by Hakuoki Clan´s members who traditionally train to specialize on Kido as well Zanjutsu as it is absolutely necessary to conduct covered missions, survey and data compilation. Also, it operates as a separate entity between the 13 squads and the special operations department, it was so secret that even he didn´t know exactly how it works. The only thing he had clear was that Hakuouki´s best men had been sent out to the real world along with his captain and lieutenant on a mission fifty years ago and it had been completed recently so they were allowed to return the Soul Society.

He approached them, concealing his reiatsu so they wouldn´t notice his presence; a tall, slim and shapely male was talking casually, he had very long ebony hair tied up on a high ponytail, two long bangs fell down to each side of his face framing his violet eyes, he wore a purple kosode and grey hakama under a light blue haori, carrying a katana and a wakizashi on his left hip. Byakuya recognized him at once, Hijikata Toshizou, the feared Kido Captain, who was known to be strict and disciplinary with his troops, steering them with an iron fist, hence his nickname the "Demonic Captain" a thoughtful, mature man who also was well known to have a lot of respect for women and who could put the honor and wellbeing of Soul Society above everything else.

-"A Kuchiki onna?"- Asked a young man who had the right side of his face hide under his long indigo hair, carelessly tied into a side ponytail, he wore a black kimono strapped with a simple white obi and a same color´s scarf resting around his neck, used as the Kidocho, he had a daisho hanging from the right side of his waist.

-"He must be Hajime Saitou"- Byakuya thought, Kidosho´s lieutenant, the deadly southpaw master of Iaijutsu, well known to be very thoughtful, educated and stoic, a quiet fellow whom only speaks when spoken to or when he believes something is worth saying. Saitou's fierce loyalty to Hijikata was legendary.

-"I didn´t know Kuchiki ladies were allowed to become combatants too, I can´t recall something like that happened before. That´s very unusual, isn´t it? She must be an anarchist to say the least"- Saito concluded arching his eyebrows.

-"That was such a fitting description for her"- Byakuya thought. Narrowing his slate eyes, he remembered the recent affairs relative to her. Regardless it was against the shinigami´s code that she had transferred her powers to a human boy, the orange head Kurosaki Ichigo, as her last attempt to save him and his family from being killed, consequently she had been avowed as a wanted criminal, whence he and his lieutenant were send to the real world in order to capture her and take her back to Soul Society to be judged. Once there, it was decided the punishment should be the execution by the Sokyoku. Fortunately enough, soon after it was discovered all had been Aizen´s conspiracy, so the sentence was revoked but it had cost so many lives and people bad injured, including him. Just few days after, she had gone against the rules again, clan´s rules to be exact; as he had been bad injured during the execution issue he had took some servants at his personal service but she had dismissed them and taken their place instead, she herself had nursed his injuries and cooked his meals all along his convalescence, completely ignoring the fact that, initially, he had agreed with her execution. Generally, everything about her was unusual, more to him than to anyone, she never behaves as expected and he barely can understand or even follow her way of thinking. Definitely, till that day, she was something unknown to him.

-"Yes, I suppose that as well"- Said the violet eyed man thoughtfully.

-"Well, I can see now why you are so impressed Toshizou-sama! A young noble lady no less!"- Saito looked at his Captain intently with his sharp emerald blue eyes.

-"Iie" Is not that"- Toshizou said seriously -"At that moment I didn´t know who she was, but from what I witnessed there, Saito, I can tell that onna is a diamond in brute, maybe she herself isn´t aware of her own power, rather the inexplicable thing here is the fact that she doesn´t have a seated post on her squad, I mean, apparently the fukutaicho´s post had been vacant since Shiba Kaien's death but his captain hasn´t promoted anyone yet"-

-"Huh? How's that? Isn't she in the 6th division either? As far as I know, all the Kuchikis had been formerly associated with that division, it could be said that the sixth division is the Kuchikis´ division"- Saito concluded.

-"What you said is correct, however, she's on 13th division´s squad under Ukitake Jushiro´s command, also she was trained by the Shiba fukutaicho"-

-"So, are you suggesting that she could take that post Toshizou-sama?"- Saito said, concern drawn on his azure eyes. -"Kondo informed us that the arrancar episode ended quite wrong, both she and that Kurosaky boy very nearly died there, honestly I´m afraid you were deeply bewitched by those mesmerizing eyes that you must lose your mind, that´s why you haven´t had the notion of what was happening there, I'm sure this will displease our lady so my silence will cost you dearly"- said Saito nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Byakuya felt uncomfortable at those words bacause someone praising his sister was something alien to him, he was aware his coldness gaze and the fear everyone had from his Senbonzakura had been the main reason no one dared to look at her in an inappropriate way, he and the noble name of his clan had been, for the last fifty years the silent menace it had prevented any possible suitor approaching her. Even her childhood friend, currently his division´s fukutaichou, Abarai Renji, had understood that and stayed away from her after her adoption into the noble house of the Kuchikis´ until fate had made him join forces with that Kurosaky brat and stepping into her life in order to rescue her from the clutches of death and ironically, from him, her own brother. After that, they had resumed their former friendship, Renji had begun to frequent the mansion and he knows it was not for working matters, also there were that orange haired boy and the other humans whom had kept in touch with her since then too. Suddenly everything had changed its course, she had gone from being a very lonely soul to a very popular one and all had only worsen the already strange relationship between them both, Byakuya and her adopted sister. Truth must be said, they never had behaved as a real siblings, their playing-role had been odd all along since her adoption and now that they had reconciled it had became, if possible, even more messy. As if were not enough, to add more wrongs to the equation, it seems he had to consider the possibility that other people, besides her friends, eventually could be interested in her. Everything was too confusing.

–"Mesmerizing eyes"- He muttered, paraphrasing Saito´s words, he certainly couldn´t say she was being dishonored or insulted, Byakuya himself knows quite well the daunting power of those pools.

-"Don´t be ridiculous Saito!"- The dark-haired man snapped. -"My interest is only professional I wonder if the great Iaijutsu´s master might remain unmoved before such a skilled display, she killed an arrancar in a single blow. I had understood you fondly appreciate qualities such as determination and willpower, but now I´m seriously considered the possibility you don´t like women."-

-"Maybe it's your fault, Thosizou-sama for not being clear with your explanations. I don´t understand where this admiration towards her comes from now" – Said Saito indignantly.

-"You´re right Saito, my apologies. I shall tell you"- said Toshizou in an accomplice voice. Byakuya couldn´t help but want to know what the man was about to say, he had spent the last fifty years avoiding his adopted sister but to no avail.

-"Feelings for her? I didn´t have any since the beginning!"- He had said to Kurosaky when they battled on Sokyoku hill. He had said he will kill her with his own hands when the orange head boy asked him why he didn´t want to save her, at that moment he was convinced it was because of the laws. –"How foolish!"- ultimately, being so close to truly lose her had been the way through he had realized, all of a sudden how much she really cared to him and now he found himself, strangely, trying to know about her. As a head of the Kuchikis, he had always known her schedule and regularly received reports about her progress, but that doesn´t mean he actually knows her and now, he was certain he won´t let her go, she was no longer a stranger or the burden of a promise but an important part of his life.

-"Listen, Saito, as you could remember, that day we were send to a certain neighborhood on Karakura town to monitor the area where six powerful reiatsu had been appeared; as you already know we had orders to not intervene just if it´s absolutely necessary, so, when my team was surrounding the perimeter, I saw an arrancar running fast towards a tall, heavy set boy who had just come out of his house, he was about to be struck down when Kurosaky intervened and saved him at the last second, he was so angry at the monster that he dismissed the boy subtlety, discarding his help. That boy was Sado Yasutora, a Kurosaki's nakama. The big guy turned around and ran away with a sadness expression on his face, on his rush he almost passed over a small, slender girl with short, bluish black hair whom wore a grey school uniform that made her look so fragile, like a ceramic doll, she asked him something but he ignored her and kept running down the street, she looked at him until he disappeared from sight, then she walked towards our famous orange haired boy and stood behind him"-

_Flashback_

-"Rukia?"- Asked the boy.

-"Ha! I encountered Chad on my way here, what did you tell him, kisama?"- Her raw voice echoed in the empty street.

-"I told him to stay back!"- Kurosaky said with a hint of irritation on his voice.

She sighed and spoke again -"Get out of my way Ichigo!"-

He turned on his heels, surprise written on his face -"What?"-

-"I told you to stay back and let me handle this"- she commanded while pulling out a candy dispenser of her uniform shirt and swallowed a pill from it, a second later, her spiritual body separating from her gigai. -"You´re so tense, those who go on a fight like that end up killed when they shouldn't"-

Ichigo stood in front of her, looking alternatively at her, clapped on her black shinigami uniform and then at her gigai who was occupied by a noisy modified soul, until he managed to speak, babbling -"Have you got your powers back?"- He asked.

-"Ha! Surprised? It was the damn gigai Urahara sold me that had prevented them to coming back, but once I got out the repentance chamber and stayed on Soul Society it was just a matter of time for them to return"

_End of flashback_

-"Wait!"- Said Saito intrigued, cupping his chin with both fingers -"Rukia? Doesn´t it the name of the woman who turned upside down the whole Seireitei? The one whom those ryocas attempted to rescue from the Sokyoku just a month ago? The reason Aizen´s betrayal was discovered?"-

-"It´s the same!"-

-"What´s this all about Toshizou-sama?"- Saito said, even more puzzled than before.

-"Yes, allow me to continue"- Said an excited Toshizou. –"At that moment, the arrancar abruptly interrupted them, she unsheathed her sword on time to block a brutal attack but he overwhelmed her with such force that she was pushed backwards across the pavement three blocks away from Kurosaki who at that very moment had been locked by the mod-soul to prevent him to help her. Though I feared she might collapse under his nemesis weight she was able to dodge him unscratched, then she jumped backwards landing in the nearest lamppost from where she threw herself against him again with her sword raised over her head, surprisingly he blocked her easily with his bare arm so she had to get away quickly, putting distance in between so she could gain some time to measured his force and planned her next move. Then he spoke mockingly at her: _I´m the decimosexta espada, L-Roy, nice to meet you shinigami!_"-

-"She was about to introduce herself when he cut her off, he said he didn´t want to know the name of all of those who he was about to kill, that it was irrelevant. I saw her compose her stance, her features suddenly looked serious_"I understand!"_- She said in a husky tone impossible to believe it belonged a woman -_"Then, at least you should know the name of my sword"_- She said while a pure white light rounded her silhouette, she turned her sword pointing the tip to the ground while a cold wind went blowing throughout the streets, waving her raven hair and her black robes as she serenely released her zampakutou, calling her _-"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki"-_

-"Then everything happened at lightning speed"- Thoshizou continued -"She jumped forwards, spinning gracefully beside him like a ballet dancer and landed right behind him, giving back. A pristine white ribbon was floating around her from the bottom of her sword´s hilt. Until that moment I realized that the sword had been transformed; the guard, the hilt and blade were pure white and shone under the moonlight, she invoked firmly at her sword _–"Tsukishiro_"- Instantly the ground beneath their feet froze encircling them, ice began to creeping up L-Roy´s legs but he quickly flew towards the night sky, hovering right above her. He laughed while he said the sky was his battleground and due to that, a zampakutou with the power of freeze the ground was no match for him. She didn´t flinch, just lifted her impassible gaze up, the chilling breeze returned with renewed force as the ice on the ground began to shine furiously, lighting her navy blue eyes and changed them into two pools of inked purple, scintillating like amethysts. They seemed so deep and disturbing, like a menacing tsunami about to ravage the world under her waves. And that´s exactly what she did just a moment after.

_-"It´s a pity"-_ she said while stepped outside the iced ground. Then, a single slight gesture from her made the whole space between the iced circle and the sky were filling with ice, trapping the arrancar mercilessly in the process and killed him straight away.

-"_Sode no Shirayuki´s power aren´t limited to freeze the ground but everything between it and the sky_"- she declared as she sheathed her sword calmly. It was quite clean and fancy, yet scary.

-"Scary? It's not a nice thing to say about a lady, Toshizou-sama, is it?"-

"Iie! I merely say I only saw what floats on the surface; she´s neither fragile nor weak. She has a dreadful potential hidden under those gentle features"- He said pensively. -"Well, and then, as you already know, all turned into a mess once that other powerful Espada appeared from nowhere, knocked her out and almost killed Kurosaki"- Thosizou finished.

-"I see! I understand now Toshizo-sama! So, is she the main reason we are here, isn't she? As far as I know, festivities aren´t your hobby"-

-"Yare, yare! You got me, Saito! In fact, two reasons have brought me here today, my professional interest and the modest hope of an old man"- said the captain mysteriously.

-"Huh? And what it could be such hope?"- Saito asked suspiciously, his voice concerned.

-"I would like to see the iced heart of my best friend melted due to a certainly young and brave lady. I can´t stand that -I'll take swords over women any day- crap of yours anymore, loneliness isn´t a good thing in hard times, is it, Saito?"- Thosizou looked at his comrade grimly.

-"Iced heart? You're the one to tell!"-

Byakuya went out of his reverie, suddenly irritated to where their conversation goes on, definitely he didn´t like those words. He approached the men with resolution, walking elegantly as ever and greeted them with his coldest gaze.

-"Konbanwa Kuchiki Taichou! Time not see, doesn't it?"- Toshizou said bowing his head lightly.

"Hijikata Toshizou, Hajime Saito, I see you have returned to Seiretei"- said Byakuya in his usual cold, plain command voice while looked the men. -"What issues brought you here?"-

-"Soutaicho´s invitation, he wants our division become familiar with Seiretei´s affairs. As you know, things have changed a lot since the last time we were here"- Hijikata said kindly.

-"I see. Then I shall retire now, you should have plenty of things do"- Byakuya turned his back to them, his expensive, silver scarf was floating over his shoulders while he resumed his way to the training grounds, then the Kidocho´s thick voice called him back.

-"By the way, Kuchicki Taichou, I would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you"-

Byakuya stopped on his tracks. -"Why is that?"-He demanded undeterred, without looking back at his interlocutor.

-"Because of that little jewel who shares the roof with you, I must say your clan has been fortunate enough to pick up such a capable woman in their ranks, I'm quite sure her abilities will increase the repute of your noble family in the oncoming future"-

-"Is that so?"-

-"I´m seriously considering the possibility of offering her a post in own my squad, of course if Ukitake Taichou won't do it first"- Thosizou said, disturbing the noble man.

Byakuya didn't turn, just looked over his shoulder glaring coldly at him. -"I see. Then I should warn you to not approach her with such proposals. I do not believe she would be interested in quitting her current squadron, so I would request that you not disturbing my sister"- He said emphasizing the last two words as he resumed his way once again. He left them both, Toshizou and Hajime looking at the number six printed on his haori´s back, then Toshizou faced his comrade and smiled mischievously.

-"What the hell was that Toshizou-sama? Kuchiki Byakuya´s sister?"- The usual taciturn Saito suddenly blurted with interest -"That wasn´t very subtle on your part, was it? Well, we might gather he´s the reason why she doesn´t have a seated post, but I think you had supposed that already"-

-"Think so?"- Said a smiling Toshizou.

-"Abunai, Toshizou-sama! I was sure he would throw his Sembonzakura against us just to mention her"- He smiles shyly at the thought -"Yare, yare! Such protective, also possessive demeanor is quite unbelievable coming from the proud, disciplined and heartless head of the Kuchiki Clan. You´re truly a demon, aren´t you, sempai? Now, I´m so curious I want to know her!"-

* * *

**Glosary**

Abunai! - Risky!

Arrancar - It refers to Aizen´s soldiers

Daisho- Matched pair of swords: a katana being wearing along with a wakizashi

Decimosexta espada - 16th sword

Espada - It refers to Aizen´s generals

Fukutaicho - Lieutenant

Goteiusantai - Thirteen protection squads

Gigai - Faux body

Hakama - A type of trousers

Haori -Sleeveless coat

Iie! - No!

Iaijutsu - Art of drawing one's sword, cutting down one's opponent and sheathing the sword, all in one motion.

Mae! - Dance!

Nakama - Very close friend, a comrade

Kondo - Kido commander

Kisama - Damned, bastard, you! Said in a derogative way

Konbanwa! - Good evening!

Kosode - A type of kimono, just the upper part

Kido - Demonic arts (something like magic)

Kidocho - Kido captain

Kidosho - Kido division

Obi -A type of belt made from all kinds of fabrics

Onna -Woman

Ryoka -Intruder

Reiatsu - Spiritual force

Sōkyoku - It means "twinned punishment"it refers at the halberd which the Goteijusantai uses at Sōkyoku Hill to execute shinigami (god of the death) who have severely broken the law.

Soutaicho - Captain commander of the Goteiusantai

Shinigami - God of the death

Sode no Shirayuki - Proper noun "white sleeved snow" is Kuchiki Rukia´s sword name

Seiretei -City of souls, the place where shinigami lives

Sempai - Used in relation to fellow classmates of higher level or age

Sembonzakura -"Thousand cherry blossoms" is Kuchiki Byakuya´s sword name

Shikakusho - Shinigami uniform

Sukui Kingyo -"Kingyo" means goldfish and "sukui" means scooping

Taicho - Captain

Tsukishiro -"White moon" The first command (dance) which Rukia releases her sword

Wakishaji - A blade between 30 and 60 cm long

Yare, yare! - Well, well!

Zanjutsu - "Art of the sword" A technique´s sword fighting

Zampakuto - Soul reaper sword, it refers to any shinigami sword on its unreleased form

* * *

I want to thank to IIII coAtL IIII, whom kindly gave me some advices to improve my writing.


End file.
